fronteirasdouniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Livro das Sombras
thumb|right|Capa provisória do [[The Book of Dust (Volume 1)|primeiro volume de The Book of Dust.]]O Livro das Sombras é uma trilogia de livros complementar à trilogia principal de Fronteiras do Universo, de Philip Pullman. Originalmente a trilogia foi anunciada em 2003 como um único livro''The Guardian'' - Pullman brings back Lyra for Oxford, mas em fevereiro de 2017 foi revelado que seria uma trilogia''NPR'' - Author Philip Pullman Announces A Follow-Up Trilogy To 'His Dark Materials'The Guardian - Philip Pullman unveils epic fantasy trilogy The Book of Dust. Os três livros de The Book of Dust são o quarto, quinto e sexto livros complementares à trilogia principal, depois de A Oxford de Lyra, Once Upon a Time in the North e The Collectors Pré-lançamento Data de lançamento Desde o anúncio do desenvolvimento do livro em 2003, a data de lançamento do livro vêm sendo adiada. Pullman já havia afirmado que o livro seria concluído provavelmente em 2015 e publicado no ano seguinte Twitter - Tweet por @PhilipPullman, mas depois disse que provavelmente seria lançado no final de 2016 Twitter - Tweet por @PhilipPullman. Em julho de 2016, Philip disse que o livro está "no caminho para sua conclusão"Twitter - Tweet por @PhilipPullman. Em dezembro de 2016, Pullman afirmou que o livro provavelmente será lançado no final de 2017 Twitter - Tweet por @PhilipPullman. Finalmente, em fevereiro de 2017, foi anuncando que The Book of Dust será uma trilogia e que o primeiro livro será lançado no dia 19 de outubro de 2017. O segundo volume da trilogia já está pronto, e Pullman atualmente trabalha no terceiro volume. Apesar disso, nenhum dos volumes ganhou um título ou capa oficial''Penguin Books'' - 7 things you need to know about Philip Pullman's The Book of Dust. História Pullman disse que o livro pode ser publicado em dois volumes, um tratando de eventos antes de A Bússola de Ouro e outro tratando de eventos posteriores a A Oxford de LyraTelegraph - Page in the Life: Philip Pullman, quando Lyra estivesse com aproximadamente 16 anos de idade''Barnes and Noble'' - Philip Pullman: The Storytellers' Art. O grande livro''The Guardian'' - A very grown up children's author tratará "sobre o Pó"HisDarkMaterials.org - Philip Pullman at the Oxford Literary Festival 2007 e outros assuntos teológicos que foram levantados durante a trilogia. Pullman também revelou que, apesar de não ser uma prequela ou sequela, ele será sobre Lyra em um outro momento de sua vidaSlate - Interview with Philip Pullman . Em maio de 2016, Philip Pullman afirmou em uma entrevista que prometeu deixar seu cabelo crescer até que concluísse o livro. Ainda na mesma entrevista, Pullman diz que o tema do livro será "a necessidade da imaginação. Permitindo ela nas nossas vidas e na maneira que lidamos uns com os outros e pensamos sobre nós mesmos."Telegraph - Philip Pullman interview: 'I've always loved comics – now I'm writing one'. Em fevereiro de 2017, Philip Pullman confirmou que The Book of Dust será uma trilogia, e que o primeiro volume será lançado em outubro. A história do primeiro livro se passará 10 anos antes dos eventos da trilogia Fronteiras do Universo, e os dois últimos livros 10 anos depois. A história não será complementar, mas sim adjacente à trilogia principal. Haverão personagens já familiares aos leitores de Fronteiras do Universo, incluindo um garoto visto no começo da aventura de Lyra, e ele é levado a uma grande aventura''Philip Pullman website'' - The Book of Dust. Volumes *La Belle Sauvage *The Secret Commonwealth *O Livro das Sombras (volume 3) (título desconhecido) Curiosidades *Em agosto de 2018 a Editora Sumo, responsável por publicar La Belle Sauvage no Brasil afirmou que tem a intenção de publicar os próximos volumes da trilogia, mas que não tem planos de lançar a versão traduzida de ''Once Upon a Time in the North''Twitter - Tweet por @Suma_BR. Referências en:The Book of Dust it:The Book of Dust fr:La trilogie de la Poussière ru:Книга Пыли Categoria:Livros (mundo real)